Soft Storm: After
by Lovex1
Summary: Based off of the characters of my original story "Soft Storm," I bring you a bonus collection of small stories and lemons that were not placed in the original book. So, the story is not over yet! *This is not a sequel. Some events take place after the story ends but it is not an official sequel of the story.*


The Deleted Lemon.

**So originally, I was going to put this in Chapter 21 but, due to the mood and how I altered the chapter, I cut it out since it didn't fit. This in no way has anything to due with the plot anymore but I am adding it in this just because I thought you'd enjoy it. ;)**

**I am only adding the lemon. So what happened before this is similar to what is written in Chapter 21. **

Natsu's eyes stayed on mine as he spoke, "Leave." He said strictly, "All of you, leave. Now."

I stared at him, wondering what exactly he was thinking, wanting to be in a room alone with a mentally unstable girl. Everyone seemed to be bewildered as well as concerned but ultimately had no choice but to file out and wait outside.

"Oh now what?" I lifted a brow, my eyes shrouding in darkness, "You're gonna _fuck _me again?" My hands melted down his chest aggressively, as if to tear off his flesh with my palms, "I'm gonna have to start charging you, y'know. I am just a _slut _after all, right?" My fingers hurriedly pulled off my hospital gown till nothing was left on my skin but underwear. What the fuck was I doing? Nothing in my body was behaving rationally, only instinctually, "But maybe this is just the real me. The fucking whore whose drug is cock and money."

And I instinctually wanted to fuck the shit out of him.

Natsu stared at me still, his eyes on mine, not looking over my body. "What do you want me to call you, hm?" He sat up, his hands moving slowly over my sides, "It's _just sex. _Isn't that what you say?"

"What the fuck do you want me to call it?" I yelled back at him, hiding the fact that my body was shuddering from his touch. "You're used to having whores in your bed right? I was just your little 'sex friend.' Did you think you had me wrapped around your finger like your other sluts?" I leaned forward, licking up his neck, "Did they tell you what I did before they met me? How many guys I fucked? How much money I made by sucking dick?" My fingers started to undo his shirt, "What makes you think you're any fucking different from those bastards?"

My words seemed to strike him with a visible amount of anger. Violently, his hand grabbed onto my arm and slammed me into the bed. My head bounced painfully into the hard mattress and my eyes slowly opened to see a seething Natsu harshly pulling his tie down to undo it. "You really love to piss me the fuck off." He slipped off his tie and threw it to the ground as he began to remove his shirt, "You think this whole time I've treated you like nothing but a fucking slut? You wanna know how I treat my whores?" His hands gripped onto my knees and spread them instantly, causing a yelp to escape my lips. Slowly, he leaned his groin against my panties, rubbing the hard dick inside of his pants against my covered opening. "You're nothing but a fucking hole. Something so small and so lifeless, only meant to pleasure me." He thrusted against me, earning a slight moan from my lips. "You like being degraded, huh? Into nothing but a cunt."

Before I could respond, I let out a small gasp as his thumb stood on my inner thigh, playing with the side of my underwear. He slowly moved the limb over to the middle of my panties, pushing it forward to tease my folds behind the wet cotton. His pointer finger moved forward as well, his two digits petting the opening, rubbing up and down at a gradual speed. I bit my lip, feeling the pleasure he was giving me just through a thin line of cloth.

What ever nerve I had just pinched of his, it clearly was a sensitive one. Seeing him go so violently over a few words, it was terrifying and infuriating and _so_ pleasing.

My foot moved forward and moved over his thick member that was twitching inside his pants. I moved my limb up and down watching his animalistic gaze roll to the back of his head. "What the hell do you think you were treating me like before?" I panted, feeling his fingers moved back as my foot played with his covered cock. Slowly, I leaned forward, removing my toes and replacing them with my hand, rubbing the palm in a circle at the bottom of the erection. "You're such a fucking asshole." I said with a grin, licking my lips as my fingers went up and sneaked into his pants, feeling his pre-cum dampen his underwear. "One minute you act so softly and then the next you treat me like a fucking slave." My free hand harshly pulled his pants down so I could see his thick shaft outlined by his gray briefs, a dark circle decorating where the tip of his sinful tool rested. "And now you're pissed because I just told you exactly what you told me just in a clearer representation."

My teeth went up and snatch onto the hem of his underwear, my eyes flashing up to his as he stared down at me as he bit his lip, his eyes holding a ferociousness as though he were a lion claiming his mate. My hands went around to his ass, pulling down the briefs completely with the help of my mouth. His dick flung out freely and I grinned viewing it, feeling myself beginning to get hot.

"You're a damn hypocrite." He groaned in agitation and pleasure as my warm tongue swam up his organ, "You say all this shit about how much you fucking hate everyone, how everyone means nothing to you. When in reality you need them but, you're just too much of a fucking prideful bitch to say that." My hand squeezed harshly onto his penis, causing the ranting man to hiss in pain, "I hear all this shit about Sting and how you fucking stringed him along. Then you seduce me and do the same shit. And when I treat you how your fucking actions are telling me to treat you, you slap me and hold a gun to my damn head."

I scowled at the boasting bastard and dug my nails slightly up his shaft. Natsu's expression contorted at the cruel act and instantly, his pissed glare met me and his hands instantly slammed mine into the wall. "You wanna know who the fucking enemy is? It's you." His fingers pulled at my underwear and tore it with his hands, revealing my private area, "You get yourself in these fucking situations and when shit doesn't go your way, you blame everyone else. It takes two insults to make you overreact and you say such fucking infuriating shit and get angry when someone else says the same shit to you."

His warm dick rubbed against my opening and I clenched, feeling him push in with no preparation. Painfully, he slid in and I let out a cry of pain and pleasure. I loved this... this pain. My body was boiling with anger and feeling this agony while doing such a sinful act was almost as though I were releasing these horrid emotions. It felt so good.

Pain.

And pleasure.

What if I died this way? In the arms of this man as he fucked me into Hell?

I moaned lightly at the thought, licking my wet lips at the enticing thought.

Roughly. his fingers dug into my hips as he started to pull me forward, deepening his length inside of me, slamming the shaft against my insides. "If I'm so damn..." I moaned, arching my back as his tip pounded into my sweet spot. "...Agitating, why the fuck do you go so far?" My hand reached out and grabbed a fist full of his long, soft hair and I pulled his face down so it was hovering mine, his body rubbing against mine as he thrusted into me. "You do all this shit for me and for fucking what?" My hands harshly pulled him down as I twisted myself free from his cock. My foot slammed his back down so his chest was rammed into the mattress as I stood up on the ground, my foot lifted on his skin while the other was planted on the ground.

My fingers latched onto his shoulder, forcing him over to face me, laying before me like a bitch. I crawled over him in an alluring manner, my eyes narrowed onto his as I moved my hands up and down his rippling abs. I lifted my hand up and touched the strap to my bra and slowly moved it down my white arm, doing the same to the other side. Both of my hands held onto my elbows as I pulled the straps completely down, moving to the clip in the back. "Is it because I am Jude's daughter?" I undid the underwear and let it drop, my hands tossing it to the floor. "Did it make you angry knowing he came back to me and left you?" My hand rubbed his throbbing member as I stared at his cold eyes which gazed at me with such thirst. "Or were you thrilled? Did you hate that old man as much as everyone else seems to?" I centered my self over his cock, feeling it poke through my body as I slowly sank down onto it. My head slowly went back, letting out whispering moans. Slowly, I lifted my hips up and down, feeling him fill my body at my own pace.

"You say whatever you fucking want." I gasped, feeling my body levitate as his hand held onto my ass, working himself to a standing position. He turned to the side and slammed my back into the window, causing a yelp to burst from my lips. I bounced up a bit as his shaft violently forced itself into me, slipping in and out at an excruciatingly glorious pace. My arms wrapped around his, neck holding myself up as he pounded me into the glass barricade. "You don't have a fucking clue. Not a single fucking one. You sit there and spout all that shit, of how we hurt you. And you have no goddamn clue of what you're doing to me."

"Aa...Ahh!" I let out a loud moan, ripping Natsu's back with my nails as I sprung up and down from his deep plunging. My juices started to seep out and slide down my thighs as my legs were wrapped around his hot, sweaty body.

Natsu leaned sideways and spun me around, smashing my body into the lamp on a small table. I felt the glass shards scatter underneath my ass forcing me to let out a hiss. "Shit!" I growled, feeling his organ slip out as I stayed stiff, trying not to cut my skin with the sharp pieces beneath me.

I felt his hands wrap themselves in my hair and I let out a small cry as he harshly pulled me off the table and grabbed both of my hands. Instantly, he turned me around and slammed my head into the glass-filled surface, slicing the bandage that was on my cheek. "Ah!" I choked, feeling his twitching shaft burst into me without warning. My teeth ripped at my lips as I listened to the lewd sounds we were making as his body smacked repeatedly against mine.

My fingers gripped onto the table as I continuously was pushed forward as he railed me from behind, my private swishing with juices against his. The rocking caused the table to slam into the wall, rattling the room with a loud bang.

_Knock Knock._

"Boss?" A muffled voice spoke from behind the door causing my entire being to tighten in shock.

Natsu hissed at the action, his fingers digging into my thighs, "Fuck." He whispered softly, "Don't do that."

The knocking was heard again, this time louder, "Boss?" The voice called out again, "Is everything okay?"

Natsu continued to slam into me causing me clench my teeth - nearly breaking them as I desperately tried to silence my moans. I heard the bastard chuckle as he noticed my tense body struggling with the action, small, muffle gasps leaving my shut mouth. "I'm fine." He called out, pure dark passion in his voice as he quickened his pace. "Leave."

The man seemed to hesitate as I noticed his silhouette was still behind the blurry window of the door. "Yes, sir." He spoke, leaving.

My body exhaled in pure relief, arching my back as he took that single moment to pound in upward, brutally hitting the sweetest spot in my entire body. "Ahhh~!" I screamed, feeling my body melt at the pure ecstasy. My walls clenched down tightly, my entire body twitching at the incredible euphoria rushing through my veins.

Natsu instantly pulled out and I felt his hot liquid cover my back as his low moans filled my ears. Loud panting left both of our mouths, our entire bodies covered in blood and sweat and our sinful juices. My body started to wobble, feeling the unbelievable amount of strain I just put my body through all at once. I turned around slowly and looked up to Natsu who held such an... erotic expression.

His eyes were glossy with pink decorating those normally cold cheeks of his. His hair was messy with sweat sliding down his neck and tough chest. Looking at him, I let out a breath and fluttered my eye lids as my body gave up and fell forward. But instead of catching me, I felt my body knock down his as well, tossing him to the ground with my bare being laying on top of his naked skin.

It was silent, both of us releasing all of the tensed anger we just had in those two powerful orgasms. My breathing matched his, our chests puffing up and down against each other as our hearts raced at a quick speed. I blinked a bit, shuddering as his arm came around and wrapped around my waist. My breasts were pressed up against his pecks with his limp member pressed against my stomach. Our legs were intertwined while my blonde head rested in the crevice of his neck. My hand twitched, feeling his peck beneath it as the other one was lazily against my side.

**After this basically, Lucy calms down and everything is settled in this whole "After Glow." Precisely why I didn't add it because 1. It seems silly that I even wanted to add it now that I think about it. 2. Making up through the "After Glow" is **_**sooo**_** not how I want this shit to go down. I need more drama ;) And I'm sure you guys would prefer what I have - had (depending on when you are reading this) - in store for Chapters 22-23.**

**Anyway, there's the lemon. Merry Lemon Day... I guess. Anyone love you guys and the support and you deserve a well deserve lemon after a good 10 chapters of nothing but dry emotion. **

**Bye!**

**~Lovex1**


End file.
